


Mommy Dearest 5+1

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Platonic Cuddling, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: 5 times Bravo 2 calls Nate mom and the one time they call Brad dad.This is a ABO twist that involves a lot of cuddling with Nate.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick, John Christeson/Evan Stafford, Walt Hasser/Ray Person (if you squint)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Mommy Dearest 5+1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was pitched to me by the awesome Evan and he deserves all credit for this brain child.

**1**

Training at Camp Matilda was, as usual, chaotic, hot, and overall mostly designed to help their youngest marines. Today, Nate had separated the youngest members of Bravo 2 to have individual weapons training with Gunny Wynn and himself, while the other team leads lead the remaining men to work on their humvees. 

As an omega officer, Nate had a sense of dread when he was assigned to the 1st Battalion Recon Marines. He had heard about some of the alpha noncoms, such as Brad Colbert, and worried about how he would be treated for his secondary sex status. Low and behold, Nate was shocked to learn that Bravo 2, his platoon, was almost an even split between alphas and omegas. They had an inherent belief that Betas were too out of touch with their senses to be strong recon marines.

“Right! Everyone get your SAWs set up, we are going to run some drills on precision shooting.” Gunny Wynn announced.

They had gathered up their newest platoon members, John Christeson, James Trombley, Jason Lilley, Gabriel Garza, and James Chaffin, for this specialized training. Trombley especially needed the training where he skipped BRC.

As Gunny Wynn barked out commands, Nate walked among the men helping them adjust positions or work on their angles. 

“You need to aim higher,” Nate said as he gently placed a hand under Christeson’s elbow. He gave a gentle push and forced the gun higher, making his aim truer. 

“Perfect! Good job,” Nate said encouragingly. Christeson shot Nate a smile before continuing his training. 

By the time the various position training ended, Nate stood in front of all the young men to praise their good work. Each man approached Nate hesitantly for a scent marking from their Lt. Christeson was last and bared his neck slightly. Nate brought a hand up to wrap around the brunette’s neck, rubbing his wrist subtly against his bare neck. After a few moments, Christeson pulled away with a happy rumble. 

“Thanks, Mom!” He blurted out before blushing profusely.

“Oh my god did you seriously say that dude!” Chaffin laughed out, wrapping an arm around Christeson and pulling him into a headlock. 

The others joined and all scented Christeson and Nate in turn, ribbing Christeson about calling Nate, mom.

**2**

********

********

After getting the warning orders, Nate had all the omegas of Bravo 2 gathered in their tent in front of the entrance. Evan Wright, the only beta and the reporter embedded within the platoon, stood off to the side with his trusty notebook in hand.

“We are heading into war. All of you need to take a suppressor now before we step off. Make sure you have enough suppressants for a minimum of 2 months. We can’t afford for any of us to fall into a heat while in the middle of this war. Please find Doc Bryan or myself should you need a replacement suppressant.” Nate stated to the gathered men. He looked around and saw Rudy nodding solemnly. 

Nate noticed movement to his right and saw Ray superstitiously patting the keychain medicine storage case all military personnel kept on their dog tags holding his heat medication. Alphas were required to carry them as well in case their omega counterparts lost theirs.

The solemn moment was broken when one of the younger alphas started laughing. 

“Look at Mom keeping our omegas safe!” Chaffin laughed out. The omegas started to chitter as the alphas chuckled.

Nate shook his head with a fond smile before reminding the men to finish packing up the humvees.

**3**

********

********

After pushing through the Kuwait/Iraq border, Bravo 2 stopped for the night to allow the LAVs to clear the path for 1st Recon. 

Over the coms, Nate could be heard announcing 50% watch for the night.

“What kind of fucked up war is this?” Trombley complained. He munched away on his skittles out of boredom.

“Sucks doesn’t homes. Going to war and not being able to kill anyone?” Ray teased as he hopped out of the humvee to help Gabe set up their cammy nets.

“You’ll get plenty of opportunities later,” Brad stated dryly as he clicked through is computer quickly before turning the brightness off.

Ray continued to gripe about the ‘retarded war strategies of the liberal dick sucks in Congress’ as he and Gabe finished setting the nets up when Nate approached. 

“Make sure to get some rest, this may be a long war,” Nate stated dryly. He wasn’t fooling himself or the men, he knew their adrenaline wouldn’t allow them to get much if any sleep.

“Christ Mom, how the fuck are we going to sleep without the ambient gunfire?” Ray moaned as he sidled up to Nate. Nate unconsciously raised his wrist to the back of Ray’s neck to scent the smaller omega. Gabe gave an unconscious whine as he rocked closer. Nate raised an eyebrow and his other wrist. Gabe let out a purr and all but launched himself into Nate’s other side.

“Well getting them scent drunk will surely put the kids to bed. Looks like we have first watch Trombley.” Brad said as he watched the three omegas. Ray let out a whine from under Nate’s jaw, which he was currently nuzzling, and flipped Brad off without looking. The responding chuckle let him know he had aimed his finger in the right direction.

**4**

********

********

Bravo 2 was halted waiting for Hitman 3 to catch up. Nate could hear Christeson and Q-Tip rapping from their positions behind their truck when he heard Christeson let out a concerned whine. 

“Hey Q-Tip, I see two men in black pajamas to our 9 o’clock,” Christeson stated.

“Do they got weapons?” Q-Tip replied.

“I think so,” Christeson replied as he shifted to prop his SAW on the ground.

“Yo Ma! Christeson spotted two armed foot mobiles! Should he light them up?” Q-Tip yelled as he continued to watch his sector. 

“Light them the fuck up!” Gunny Wynn yelled from inside their truck. 

Christeson began to fire, but his shots weren’t connecting.

Nate made his way around the truck and rested a steadying hand between Christeson’s shoulders. 

“You are aiming too high,” Nate said calmly. Christeson adjusted his angle and fired again, this time hitting both targets.

“Good job!” Nate praised, snaking his fingers between Christeson’s flack vest and helmet so he could gently grip the much younger marine’s neck. Christeson let out a surprising rumble before the moment was broken by Gunny Wynn saying they were Oscar Mike. Nate helped Christeson up, hand lingering on his wrist for a moment longer before stepping back. 

As Nate walked away hear Q-Tip telling Christeson he did good and made their Ma proud. Nate blushed a little; he was always proud of all his men.

**5**

********

********

The failed roadblock haunted the men, Walt in particular. He had been switched out of the turret so he could get his head back on straight, but he still seemed hesitant to hold his SAW.

Nate called for them to halt and make up camp shortly after leaving the city. Most of the men mingled as they ate their MREs, but Walt hung back as he wrote his report. 

Nate had checked in with the other teams before making his way to Team 1. He made eye contact with Brad, who had been watching Walt in concern. Brad nodded subtly towards Walt as he continued to clean his gun.

“Hows the report going?” Nate asked casually as he sat next to Walt. He opened his MRE as the young omega continued to stare at his still blank report.

“You did nothing wrong, Walt. You were following orders.” Nate reassured. He handed Walt the Combos from his MRE. Walt gave Nate a small, private whine. Nate set the MRE package beside him as he opened his arms. Walt buried his face into Nate’s neck, letting his calming scent soothe him. 

“Why does only Walt get mom hugs?” Ray whined with milkshake all over his face. 

Walt pulled back to look at Ray and let out a startled laugh.

“Mom doesn’t give hugs to messed up hicks that can’t even eat right,” Walt replied with a wink.

“I can eat righ’,” Ray mumbled around a mouthful of milkshake, causing the men nearby to laugh.

**+1**

********

********

They were finally in Baghdad enjoying peace, relaxation, and occasional ricochet bullets while they regrouped in the cigarette factory. 

Brad made his rounds among the men, scenting them each quickly as he heard their complaints about sleeping on the concrete floor. Brad rumbled in understanding as he continued to make his way through the rest of Bravo 2 towards his own humvee. 

Once there, Brad leaned beside Ray, both had their arms and legs crossed as they watched them men horse around. 

Brad adjusted and brought his hand up to the back of Ray’s neck, causing the smaller man to nearly melt where he stood. 

They continued to watch until Christeson and Q-Tip breathlessly made their way over. 

“Hey Dad, Ma is looking for you!” Christeson said before blushing so hard, Q-Tip thought he was going to pass out. 

“Oh my god! You so are the dad!” Ray cried as he detached Brad’s hand with his flailing. 

“Don’t you dare start that,” Brad said with his patented Iceman glare. Christeson shrunk back but Ray just rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Walt! Have you heard the news?” Ray cried as he dodged Brad’s swiping arm and made his way over to where Walt and Trombley. Christeson and Q-Tip scurried off, in fear of the Iceman wrath.

Brad rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again. He closed his eyes, counting to 10, ready to find the LT when he smelled Nate’s scent getting closer. 

“Dad huh?” Nate asked with a wide grin. 

“Who knows where that came from,” Brad said with a scowl. Nate laughed again as he settled beside the alpha. 

“So Bravo 2 Mom and Dad, who would have thought?” Nate said with a hum as he bumped shoulders with Brad. 

Brad scowled again but did noticeably lessen his tension as he relaxed next to the omega.

Stranger things had happened in the military, but this was definitely one for the books.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the list of who is in what classification in this fic (not all are mentioned but I may expand on this world)
> 
> Omega:  
> Ray  
> Nate  
> Walt  
> Christeson  
> Garza  
> Rudy  
> Lilley
> 
> Beta:  
> Reporter
> 
> Alpha:  
> Brad  
> Mike  
> Doc Bryan  
> Q-Tip  
> Chaffin  
> Manimal  
> Pappy  
> Poke  
> Trombley  
> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
